The present invention is directed to trimmer heads for use in flexible line rotary trimmers. Flexible line rotary trimmers are commonly used for cutting vegetation such as grass and weeds, particularly along walks, fences and flower beds and around trees. These devices comprise a rotary driven head that carries one or more lengths of monofilament line mounted within a housing. Extended end portions of each line typically project from the housings through guides in the side wall of the housing. As the head rotates at high speed, the end portions of the line are caused to project outwardly from the housing by the centrifugal forces acting thereon and function as cutting blades.
The majority of trimmer heads presently in use employ two separate monofilament lines which are wrapped about a common spool mounted within the head housing. The lines project from the spool and housing through diametrically opposed guides in the side wall of the trimmer housing. When the cutting line projecting from the head breaks or becomes overly worn, fresh line must be extended from the head and the old line severed and discarded. In what are commonly termed manual-type heads, the drive motor, which can be gas or electric, is shut down and a line indexing mechanism on the stationary head is actuated to pay out additional line from the head. This is typically accomplished by the mechanism temporarily disengaging the spool from the head and rotating the spool a predetermined amount relative to the head. By simply pulling on the cutting line, a measured length of fresh line is pulled from the spool and the old line severed and discarded. In an effort to reduce the down time for line replacement, heads commonly referred to as “bump-feed” heads were developed in which the indexing mechanism is activated while the head is still rotating. The user simply presses the rotating head against the ground depressing an actuator button on the bottom of the head which temporarily disengages the line carrying spool from the housing, allowing the spool to rotate relative to the housing. The inertia of the line and centrifugal force acting on the line extending from the rapidly rotating head causes fresh line to be pulled from the spool and extended from the housing. A metering mechanism limits the relative rotation of the spool with respect to the housing and thus limits the length of the fresh lines paid out of the head. A knife guard provided at a desired radial distance from the central axis of rotation severs the worn lines, leaving the desired lengths of fresh line projecting from the head. In an effort to further streamline the line replacement process, “automatic heads” were developed. Such heads typically include a spring biased pawl-type mechanism that reacts to an imbalance in the inwardly and outwardly directed forces acting on the rapidly rotating line that results from a loss of mass in the line extending from the head due to wear or breakage. The activation of the pawl mechanism temporarily disengages the spool from the housing allowing relative rotation therebetween and the paying out of a metered amount of line. Excess material is again automatically severed by a knife guard as with the bump-feed type head.
While this evolution of the flexible line rotary trimmers from the manual head to the automatic head has significantly reduced operator time and effort in replacing worn and broken line, these advancements have met with some resistance. Each of these types of cutting heads require the user to replace the line when the original supply has been consumed. For the casual home user this can present a problem. Depending on the particular head, generally at least two separate lines, several feet in length, must be wrapped about the spool. If this is not done properly, the line may tangle within the head, interfering with the withdrawal of fresh line and requiring disassembly of the head and rewinding of the line. The more complicated the line feed mechanism, the more critical is the proper winding of the line within the head. Proper winding is particularly important in automatic heads where the slightest tangle can interfere with the functioning of the line pay out mechanism. Thus, there remains a need for a flexible line rotary trimmer head which greatly simplifies the task of line replacement for the home user.
Several attempts have been made to provide a more user-friendly rotary cutting head. Such heads typically employ one or more short lengths of a line which are anchored within the head in lieu of the longer lengths of line wrapped about an interior spool. These heads are frequently referred to as fixed line cutting heads. While fixed line cutting heads have eliminated the need to carefully wrap the line about the spools to prevent tangles, many such heads still require disassembly to replace worn or broken line. Others are costly to produce and compatible with only a single diameter line size.
Examples of fixed line heads which do not require disassembly to effect line replacement include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,519,857 and 6,928,741 which disclose trimmer heads in which a pair of opposed lengths of cutting line are inserted into the head adjacent to spring biased toothed cams. The springs cause the cams to bear against the line with sufficient force to hold the line in place both during use and when the head is at rest. While such a fixed head configuration is compatible with a variety of line sizes, it would be desirable if the cost of manufacture could be reduced.
The trimmer head of the present invention is directed to a low cost simplification of the fixed line head that is compatible both with a variety of line sizes and for use with rigid blades for heavier grass or weed clearing operations.